In your corner
by awildmelmel
Summary: Hitoshi needs all the help he can get if he wants to get into the hero course. Thank goodness he has his favorite hero and a new tutor in his corner. I'm just testing the waters with this one. I really wanted my purple son to have love and support so I made some for him. set right after the overhaul arch.
1. 1

Shinsou trailed behind his teacher to their normal training spot, expecting to get kicked around for a few hours by Aizawa. As they got closer he could see someone stretching, as if they were about to work out.

"Uh sensei, I think someone's trying to crash our spot"

Aizawa just shrugged and kept moving forward. Hitoshi let the conversation die. His teachers lack of response spoke for itself. The mystery person was ment to be there; Shinsou just didn't know why.

From the look of it their guest was a girl,a small one at that. It may have just been the distance but she barely looked 5 foot. Her hair flowed down her back like a waterfall made of bubblegum. The aspiring hero instantly thought of the acid girl in 1-A, but quickly remembered her hair was short and the girl they were nearing didn't have pink skin.

As if she could feel Shinsous gaze she perked up and turned to greet them.

"Hello Aizawa-sensei, hello Shinsou-kun." She said with a little wave and a level voice. Up close Hitoshi could definitely verify her height. With her long hair and big silver eyes she almost looked like a fairy.

"Shinsou, this is Noriko Gamatsuchi from class 2-B. She's here to help you get into the hero course. " Aizawa gestured towards the 2nd year with a lazy pass of his hand.

"As you know things have been pretty hectic on my end and I don't want my other responsibilities to be the reason you don't get transferred. "

Shinsou understood where Aizawa was coming from. 4 students in the hospital and a little girl that couldn't control a deadly quirk. That was a lot for anyone to deal with, let alone someone who already spread himself so thin.

His teacher didn't wait for a reply. "That's why I've asked miss Gamatsuchi to help out."

"I understand why you asked for someone to fill in, but... Uh wh-No, I mea-"

"I already told you Shinsou, it's alright to ask questions. You won't get in trouble. " Aizawa cut in, putting an end to the boys inner conflict. "I assume that you were going to ask why I chose another student, or why her specifically."

Hitoshi nodded and looked to the girl in front of him. To be honest she didn't look like she could hold her own in a fight, he was pretty sure he could toss her over his shoulder without breaking a sweat. Whatever his teacher had planned was a mystery to him.

Noriko stayed quiet, but her neutral face shifted into a small frown.

"Well there's a few reasons. If you don't recognize her I can safely say you haven't went back and watched the sports festival for the other grades."

The young hero looked away from his teacher and down at his shoes.

"No, I haven't had time."

Which wasn't a lie. Aizawa approached him soon after the festival and from then on it's been non stop training.

The erasure hero just shrugged. "I'm not upset, I know I keep you on a tight schedule. I'll just spoil the end for you and say who won by a landslide. "

Shinsous eyes shot up to the 2nd year. "You were first place in second year?" He winced as soon as the question left his lips. Hitoshi knew that his teacher was alright with him asking questions, but he wasn't sure how the girl in front of him would take it. Especially somewhat rude questions.

Her little pout turned into a small smile. "Yeah, I took first this year, and second last year."

As soon as she said how she placed in the previous year everything stated to click for Shinsou. He remembered her fight and how she broke a guys jaw with a mean looking kick. Norikos hand to hand skills came rushing back to him.

"Ok, so I get why you wanted her to teach me hand to hand. But I still don't understand why you chose a student instead of a teacher."

His teacher raised an eyebrow. "Shes capable of more that just knocking you around, Noriko is also the top of her class in the hero curriculum courses. She can help you train and study."

"More over, I don't think the other teachers would benefit you much. Most of them have physical quirks and the hero life came to them with out that many oppsticals."

Shinsou thought for a moment and realized he couldn't think of the other students quirk. He couldn't recall her using it much ,if at all during her first sports festival.

Aizawa saw the confusion in his students eyes and continued.

"Noriko has a physical quirk, but she knows how to fight for what she wants. I trust her with this and she agreed to help you."

Hitoshi looked from his teacher to his schoolmate. Aizawa looked run down as usual, but he also looked confident. Like he knew this would work. And Noriko...she looked passive to the whole situation. At first it seemed like she didn't care to be here, but her face was calm and patient. The choice to train with her was Hitoshis, and she didn't want to sway him either way.

The tired teen huffed and bowed to his new tutor. "Thank you for helping me, Gamatsuchi-san."

"Just Noriko is fine." She finally let a full smile creep on to her face. "I look forward to working with you Shinsou-kun."

Training for that day was mostly the three of them talking about Shinsous week points and how to correct them. Noriko went back and forth between the 2 men, trying to sort out her role in all this.

After about an hour it was decided that Aizawa would train Hitoshi on Monday and Friday, while Noriko would fill in the rest of the days, as well as studying on Saturday.

The more Shinsou thought about it he realized that he would be taking up a lot of the second years time. If he remembered correctly, most students in their 2nd and 3rd year had internships.

"Um, Noriko..." The young hero turned to Shinsou, giving him her full attention.

"Well...uh..I don't-I mean..." He turned to his teacher, hoping he would understand his current problem .

Aizawa seemed to connect the dots well enough, and stepped in for his student.

"As you probably know Shinsou can activate his quirk by asking a question and getting a verbal response. I'm assuming he wants to know if your comfortable with him asking you questions. "

The look the other student gave him was full of confusion and pity. Shinsou hated it.

"Of course you can ask questions. Who tells you that you can't?"

"Dont pry into people's personal lives, Gamatsuchi." Their teacher intervened.

"Right, sorry. So was there a question you wanted to ask?"

Relieved he didn't have to share his backstory, he continued with his initial thought.

"Dont you have an internship? Wouldn't training me get in the way of that?"

"I do, but my boss is about to have a baby so we've mostly been doing private security gigs." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "That and I kinda had an incident, so my family wants me to take it down a notch for a while. "

"Accident?"

Noriko lifted up her shirt to reveal a long scar across her stomach. "I got stabbed and my mom freaked out."

She was so casual about it Hitoshi couldn't help but laugh. "I bet she did."

The second year let her shirt drop as she laughed along.

"All joking aside, these things do happen. Is that something you can cope with?" Aizawa asked.

Hitoshi knew this. He knew that with his type of quirk that he would likely die in the line of duty. Knowing that never stopped him from applying to UA, and it won't stop him from joining the hero course.

He just shrugged and gave his teacher a cocky grin.

"I think I can handle it. "


	2. 2

The next time Hitoshi saw Noriko was around noon on Tuesday. The 2nd year stood outside the gen ed classroom waiting for Shinsou to notice.

Unfortunately, the 1st year was to absorbed in his homework and wouldnt look up from his textbook. She remembered that Aizawa said he was kind of a private guy and would rather not have his entire class knowing his business, but lunch was over soon and she really needed to know when and where he wanted to meet up.

Finally reaching her 'fuck it' point she strolled into the room and made her way past the other students. The kids looked at her with confusion, and it only got worse when she stood in front of Hitoshis desk.

"Hey Shinsou-kun. "

The purple haired boys head shot up at the sound of his name. His eyes went wide at the sight of his new mentor.

"Hey Gamatsuchi. Uhh... What- I mean, I dont know why you're here."

"Well I came to get your number, so we can meet up later." The second year tucked some of her bubble gum hair behind her ear. "And I told you to call me Noriko."

"Right. Sorry." He looked down, trying to avoid the 2nd years gaze.

She just shrugged and held out her hand, making a 'gimme' motion. "Phone. I'll put my number in it."

Hitoshi nodded and dug his phone out of his backpack. He didnt really have a lot of friends to text, so he alway kept it in his bag. Noriko snatched up the device and typed away quickly. Once she was done, she handed the phone back to Hitoshi, letting her hand linger longer than necessary.

"Text me later, ok?" The second year was already walking towards the door. "Bye Shinsou-kun. "

The rest of the classes eyes went back and forth from the unlikely pair, full of curiosity and confusion. Thankfully no one tried to bring it up with Shinsou. Once the other first years stopped gawking and went back to their own conversations, the tired teen opened his contacts and looked at the newest entry.

**Noriko**

"Don't try to pull you're punches. You gotta treat this just like a real fight…Wait,scratch that. Don't pull you're punches, unless it's the face. I do NOT want a broken nose." Noriko rambled as she stretched. Her cotton candy hair was swept up in a pony tail, and she was in her school gym uniform.

"Got it." Hitoshi said as he stretched his arm over his head.

"I'm gonna start out on defense, so just try to take me down."

The first year only nodded and they got into position. Sparing wasnt as horrible and Shinsou initially thought. He ended up on the ground more times than he could count, but he did manage to take Noriko down once or twice. Although she was smaller that Aizawa it didnt make fighting her any easier. Noriko was a small target, but she was faster than anyone Shinsou has ever fought. She also knows when and where to strike. Like a snake backed into a corner.

The two students were wrapping up their first session. Mostly Gamatsuchi telling him where he went wrong, and giving him tips on how to do better.

"You never tried to use your quirk. Why?" The second year questioned, causing Shisou to nearly drop his water bottle.

"Well… I wasnt sure if you would be comfortable with that." He answered honestly. It's his greatest strength, but he doesn't want to scare his new mentor away after their first session. "Its not something people like happening to them."

"The whole point of me working with you is to make you a better hero. Great heroes usually use their quirks. "

Hitoshi didnt say anything back.

Noriko sighed. "Like I said, as long as I dont get a broken nose it's fine. When fights become life or death you gotta use everything you have." Her hand dropped her stomach, tracing the scar through her shirt.

Shinsou hesitated for a moment, but curiosity got the better of him. "Is that… how you got that scar?"

He knows its rude to pry, and hes still a little nervous asking questions without his teacher present; but Noriko just smiled.

"That's the first question you asked me by yourself." Her face went pink and she tucked a strand of hair that fell out of her ponytail behind her ear. Hitoshi was starting to think it was a nervous tick.

"No, its actually the opposite. Its because I used my quirk that I have this scar."

The 1st year raised an eyebrow in confusion. He still wasnt sure what her quirk even was.

"Here." She took one of Hitoshis hands and pulled him closer. "I'll show you."

Noriko traced the outline of a fresh bruise on Hitoshis forearm. Shinsou waited for the pain to come when she pressed down, but he didnt feel anything. He looked at where the bruise was and nothing was there.

The first year was amazed. He was about to comment on her quirk, that it was just like Recovery Girl when he heard his mentor wince. His eyes traveled up her arms and stopped on a purple blotch that wasnt there before.

"How…." Hitoshis hand went to the injury before he could stop himself, but Noriko didn't stop him. She let him run his hand over the area as he tried to make sense of it all.

"I can't heal people, I can just move the injuries to myself."

"So you didn't take the hit… but why would you do that?" Shinsous mind was reeling. The girl in front of him didn't just make some rash split second decision. She didn't jump in front of a civilian to save them. This girl saw the consequences and still chose to use her quirk.

Noriko looked to the ground. "It was a little girl. She was so small, and scared." There was a tremor in her voice. "I didn't know if she would survive it…so I took it."

He could see tears falling to the ground while her shoulders shook."Everybody kept telling me over and over that it was a stupid call, that I should have waited for help, but it could have been to late. I knew I had a better chance of surviving that injury. It might have been reckless, but I dont regret this scar or the pain that came with it."

"Sensei says you can't always save everyone. " Hitoshi whispered. His hands slipped down to her wrists, holding them gently. "But I think the whole point of being a hero is to try. And you tried. I probably would have done the same thing if I could."

The pink haired hero looked up to meet Hitoshis gaze. Her eyes were a bit teary, but the smile on her face was mischievous. "Big words from a guy who got pinned 18 times in a row."

A grin made it's way to Shinsous face. "Were done being sappy already?"

"Afraid so." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "But really, thank you Shinsou-kun."

"Call me Hitoshi. Might as well drop the formalities if you're gonna keep kicking my ass 4 days a week."

Noriko laughed, and it was music to Hitoshis ears. He would have to try and make her laugh more often. Her smile went from teasing to warm and bright.

"Alright, Hitoshi." She peeked up at him through her long rose colored lashes. "I'll see you tomorrow. "

Noriko started off in the direction of the second year dorms, and gave a little wave over her shoulder. Hitoshi didn't walk away at first. He just watched his mentor leave. With every sway of her hips or bounce of her ponytail he felt a strange flip-flop in his stomach.

"This is bad."


	3. 3

Thursday was a great day. Hitoshi got 6 solid hours of sleep, aced his pop quiz in English, and found the one thing he was better at than Noriko.

Running.

Shinsou was pretty tall and had long legs, perfect for long strides. Noriko on the other hand… It took all she had to keep up with the younger teen. At one point Hitoshi tried to slow his pace so his mentor could run at his side, but that earned him a very dirty look.

"What's the matter Noriko? Can't keep up?" He huffed with a shit eating grin plastered on his face.

It looked like she was trying to wheeze out a response, but gave up and flipped him off.

"Senpai! How could you use such vulgar hand signs? And in front of a first year." Hitoshi said mock astonishment. He spun around and started jogging backwards. "What would sensei say?"

"He'd say you're being a cocky little shit." She coughed out. "Don't forget I knocked you out cold yesterday. "

Ouch. Right in the pride.

"I was only out for 12 minutes." He spun back around and came to a stop in front of a bench. "I was up before Recovery Girl got there."

Noriko placed a hand on his shoulder to hold herself up while she struggled to giggle and gasp at the same time. Once she caught her breath she let go of Shinsou. He tried not to think about how much he missed the warmth of her hand .

" I think you've been kicked around enough for one week. How 'bout we hit the weight room? There usually isn't that many people in there around this time." She didn't wait for a reply and started walking towards the gym.

Once the two aspiring heroes got settled with their headphones and gym equipment they got right to work. Hitoshi has come a long way since the sports festival. Before he was pretty average at most physical tasks, but now he was starting to notice a change. He could bench more weight than he thought possible for himself, he didn't struggle to keep up with Aizawa sensei anymore, and he bulked up so much he needed new shirts.

Shinsou was pretty focused on his own work out, but he glanced over at his mentor. She was just as sweaty as he was and looked like she was having a bit of a hard time. His eyes shifted from Noriko to the weight she was lifting and he froze.

"Uh…Noriko?"

"Yeah?" She huffed.

"How much weight is that?"

"About 450."

"Ok, one more question. HOW CAN YOU LIFT OVER 400 POUNDS?!" Hitoshi abandoned his machine and went over to the other student.

The pink haired girl also stopped what she was doing. "Oh right, I never said anything. You know about mutation quirks?"

"Like the ones people are born with?" Shinsou raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Well I have a bit of a secondary quirk. Like that bird kid in your year. The one with the shadow monster. "

Hitoshis eyes went wide. "So you have two quirks?"

"Eh, kind of…" she shrugged. "I'm not like All Might strong, just stronger than most people. When I started out I could only bench like 200."

"How it is a mutation though?"

"Because I'm not activating anything, I'm just naturally this strong. " she gestured to herself. "That's why I mostly try to knock you down instead of throwing punches. Can't have you blacking out every time we spar."

"Ugh, you're never going to let me live that down are you?" He groaned.

"Never." She giggled.

"So are one of your parents crazy strong?" Hitoshi asked as he leaned over his mentor. He didn't really remember his parents, but he was pretty sure he inherited his quirk from his mother. He wasn't completely sure, his parents died before he got his quirk so it's not like either of them taught him how to use it.

The second year nodded. "My dad was."

"Was?" He frowned.

"Have you ever heard of the hero Takedown?"

Shinsou thought for a moment. The name did sound sort of familiar. "I think so."

"He was my dad. He died about 10 years ago. "

"I'm sorry. I know it sucks to lose a parent. " He tried to sound comforting.

It was Norikos turn to look confused. "You too?"

"Yeah." The purple haired boy rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make the situation seem less awkward. "Both of them. They weren't heroes or anything, it was just a car crash."

The older teen stood up from the equipment and placed a hand on Hitoshis should. She gave him a little squeeze before letting out a sigh.

"I know our situations are a little different, but if you ever need to talk to someone about this kind of stuff, or anything really, you can talk to me."

Hitoshi smiled. "Thanks Noriko. "

**So i honestly have no idea where this story is going, all i know is that Aizawa will be in the next chapter. and i should have probably mentioned somewhere before that i love the Hitoshi in foster care HC, and that i was putting it in the story. anyways i hope this wasn't too bad. **


	4. 4

"So how was training with Gamatsuchi?" Aizawa asked while he watched his student struggle to free himself.

"Well she knocked me out the other day, but it's going better than weapon training. " Shinsou huffed out. He was tangled up in his capture weapon.

Hitoshi was doing a lot better than he was giving himself credit for. Sure he still had his little mishaps, but he was making progress faster than Aizawa thought possible. The kid was a natural.

"I figured that would happen eventually. If shes anything like Takedown, she'll have a mean right hook."

Shinsou paused his squirming. " Wait… You knew her dad?"

Aizawa nodded. He approached his struggling student and started to help him get free.

"Yes I did. He and I worked at the same agency when I first started out. That's why I chose Gamatsuchi to help you."

"Because you knew her dad?"

"I knew her. I used to work closely with Takedown, so I met his family a few times. His wife and I still stay in contact. "

"So you've know Noriko before she even went to UA." Hitoshi frowned.

"Its not like we were buddies. I met her few times when she was a kid and I would check in with her mother after Genji passed. " Aizawa explained just as he freed the young hero.

Hitoshi got to his feet and brushed the dirt off his pants. It was weird learning about his teachers past. Aizawa was usually a very private man, but every now and then the young hero would learn something new about his mentor.

"Was she always like this?"

"Like what?" His teacher frowned.

Shinsou shrugged as a dopey grin made it's way to his face. "You know, shes super nice and really funny. Was she always like that, or was she a shy kid."

"I'm starting to think this pair up was a bad idea." Aizawas frown deepened.

"What? I was just curious. I'm just being nosey, that's it." The purple haired hero defended.

"Then you should wipe that grin off your face. If I didnt think Gamatsuchi was so level headed I would start reading into things."

"This is bad, this is bad, this is SO BAD." Hitoshi muttered to himself as he paced his dorm room.

He kept thinking about the stupid butterflies he felt when he was with Noriko. It wasnt like she was the first girl Hitoshi found attractive. Throughout middle school and even at UA he thought some of his classmates were cute. But thanks to his quirk and lack of social skills that's where it usually stops. He doesn't get to know them, the always stay cute girls with nothing else to pull him in.

Noriko is more that just some cute girl he passes in the hall. She is strong, brave, silly, and pretty. A dangerous combination. And to top it all off shes nice to him. She doesn't tense up whenever he asks a question. Never said that stupid 'just dont use your quirk on me' line.

And now even Aizawa sensei noticed his stupid crush.

If he could talk it out it might not be so bad, but he really doesn't have any close friends. His classmates are nice, but there was no way he was going to any of them for relationship advice. Aizawa was out too. That would just be awkward. Plus he would just say that relationships are a a distraction.

Did he even want to be in a relationship?

Sure he likes Noriko, but it WOULD be a distraction. On the other hand, training with your girlfriend would be nice….NOPE! Cant start thinking like that or else he'll act like an idiot around her.

"Just keep it together. It's not a big deal, people get crushes all the time. Just ignore it." Hitoshi told himself as he flopped on his bed. "Ignore it."

His phone went off above his head. He checked who it was from.

"Fuck."

Noriko sent him a text.

Noriko: Heyyy -!!!!! Are we still studying tomorrow???

Oh no. Shinsou completed forgot he was supposed to study with Noriko on Saturday.

Hitoshi: yeah

Well that was lame. He really needed to pull it together. Maybe if he went for a run it would clear his mind. The gen ed student pit on his shoes and slipped out of the dorms. It was getting late, the sun was starting to set, but Hitoshi didn't care. He needed to get out.

Halfway through his his run he saw a familiar green haired hero.

Midoriya noticed Shinsou and made his way towards the other student.

"Hey Shinsou! I don't usually see you out jogging this time of day."

"Yeah, I'm usually doing homework now." Hitoshi slowed his pace so it was easier to hold a conversation.

Midoriya nodded. "So what brings you out here then?"

Could Hitoshi talk about this with Midoriya? He liked the kid, and he was pretty nice. It couldn't hurt to try.

"Well… I'm having girl trouble. "

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Midoriya stumbled. So maybe this was a bad idea.

"Oh uh, it makes sense that you can't focus on school work then."

"We don't have to talk about it." Hitoshi chuckled.

"NO! IT'S OK! I was just surprised is all." The green haired teen composed himself. "So what's stopping you from asking her out?"

"For starters shes a second year, and shes in the hero course. She could do a lot better than me."

"That's not true! You're amazing! And if she acted like she was better than you, you wouldn't like her."

"Huh…that's a good point…" Hitoshi slowed to a stop. "But wouldn't having a girlfriend be kinda distracting?"

Midoriya was deep in thought, afraid to say the wrong thing.

"Well that's true, but I'm sure there are other couples at school. It can't be impossible to balance everything out."

"Thanks Midoriya. This talk was actually helpful. " Shinsou smiled at his unexpected confidant.

"No problem! I'm happy to help Shinsou. "


	5. 5

Shinsou wasn't sure if he could do this. He stood outside the second year B dorms, heart pounding and palms sweaty. Noriko told him to meet her at noon and it was 11:53. He still had time to text her and say he couldn't make it.

"What are you doing?" A tall boy with dark blue hair asked as he opened the door.

"Oh! I-uh, I'm here to see Noriko, but I'm not feeling good so if you-"

"HITOSHI!" The girl in question shoved her classmate out of the way. "You're right on time."

'Oh no'

Hitoshi has only ever seen Noriko gym clothes and her uniform, never in her actual clothes. Her shorts were small and torn, her shirt was a loose crop top with a cartoon cat on the front. She let her hair flow free except for her bangs, they were pinned back with a purple clip. He has never seen her look this natural and it was a lot for him to handle.

"He-hey" Shinsou stammered as he felt his face heat up. He started to fiddle with the strings of his hoodie.

'I should have worn something else'

"You're that gen ed kid, right? The one that made it to the finals?" The other boy questioned.

Noriko moved past him and started to pull the first year inside. "Leave him alone Taika. He's here to study, not answer your questions."

Taika didn't say anything else, but he kept giving Hitoshi a weird look. The purple haired teen could feel his eyes on him all they way to the elevator. Once the doors closed he let out a breath he didnt know he was holding.

"I think your classmate hates me." Shinsou sighed.

"Taika? Don't worry about him. He's always grouchy." Noriko bumped his shoulder. "Its just you and me."

The door opened and Hitoshi followed his tutor to her room. The inside was what Shinsou was expecting. Pastel bed spread,a few stuffed animals, and a big Takedown poster.

"Floor or bed?" Noriko gestured to both.

"Uhh…bed?"

"Ok!" She flopped backwards and landed on her pillows. The second year patted the mattress next to her, inviting Hitoshi to join her. Shinsou didn't flop as hard as Noriko, but the bed still bounced.

"So what do you want to work on?"

"Well… Its not hero related, but I suck at English. "

"Lucky for you, I'm amazing at everything." She flashed a smile that took away his breath.

"Everything but running." Hitoshi muttered, earning a smack to the chest.

Noriko sat up and gave a little pout. "I'm not slow, you just have freakishly long legs!"

"They are not freakish!" He laughed as he started to shove her with his foot. "Leave my legs alone."

"Get your books out you dork." The pink haired girl pinched his thigh. "We have to make you the smartest kid in your class."

Just like Noriko said, she was amazing at English. She had a way of making everything easier. Nothing against Present Mic, but Hitoshi could listen to Noriko all day. The two students were making great progress when the door swung open. A girl with blue tentacles for hair stood in the doorway looking winded, like she had been running for a while.

"Hey Misao?" Noriko greeted her friend. "Did you need something?"

"No, just wanted see what you were doing." The other girl huffed out.

The pink haired girl looked between her classmate and Hitoshi. "Well we're studying right now."

"Ok."

"So…if you don't need anything, why don't you come back later?"

"Oh! Sure, yeah that makes sense." Misao slowly backed out into the hall. "You sure you guys are ok?" She glanced over to Shinsou.

Oh. Now Hitoshi gets it.

"Yes? Look I'll talk to you later." Noriko waved her out of the room. She tucked some hair behind her ear and went back to her book. "Sorry about that. I don't know why everyone is being so weird."

"I think I do." Hitoshi closed his book and slumped against the wall.

"What do you mean?"

He fiddled with the strings on his hoodie, refusing to look his tutor in the eye. "They think I'm gonna try something with my quirk."

The room was dead quite. He kept waiting for her to say something. For her to laugh it off, or for her to side with her friends and think hes a monster. The two young heroes sat in silence, until Hitoshi heard a snap. He looked up to see that Noriko snapped her mechanical pencil, sending pink plastic shards all over the bed.

"Noriko?"

The second year student looked over at Hitoshi. Her face was flushed and she was shaking.

"Why would they think that?!?!" She tossed her book to the floor.

"It's ok, I'm used to it." Hitoshi set his book down next to him. "It's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is! This is bullshit!"

The purple haired boy shrunk even further down the bed. He has been dealing with this kind of thing since he was a kid. His foster families and group homes alway blamed him for the other children acting out, and treated him like a ticking time bomb. It wasn't any better at school.

His classmates always acted differently around him, like he couldn't be trusted. Middle school was the worst. Guys from his class kept trying to get him to control the girls they like. Sometimes they were innocent requests like walking with them to the train station, and sometimes they were disgusting. Hitoshi never agreed to any of them, no matter how small. Somehow it managed to make him even less popular.

Every thing changed when he started at UA. His classmates trust him and treat him like a human being, he even has a few that he would call friends.

And the dorms! Thank god for the dorms! No more foster parents constantly treating him like garbage. He could just be himself and relax.

All that being said, this kind of thing still happens.

"Really Noriko, it's ok. It's just how my life is sometimes." He stared down at his hands, trying not to look as upset as he felt.

The older teen hopped off the bed and started to tug on his sleeves.

"Come on, let's go."

"Where?" He asked as he slipped on to the floor.

She pulled him towards her door and smiled. "Somewhere you're going to love."

**God its been a while. just a heads up, i plan on having a FUCKING CAT CAFE in the next chapter, so look forward to that.**


	6. 6

**Hey guys.****so please feel free to hate me, but i think im going to change this story. when i started writing it I was torn about Norikos quirk and now i think i chose wrong.****so i went back and pretty much just tweaked the old chapters to change her quirk, but if anyone really wants me to wrap this one up first i can try and give it a final chapter.****again feel free to hate me**


End file.
